Shock
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: A simple trick caused Stoick to feel as if he had gone to Valhalla. But what if it really wasn't a trick? He also realizes how much has changed. Hiccup is no longer the village screw-up. He's even better than the man Stoick had once dreamed he would become.


**Shock**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.

Stoick sighed, flopping into his large chair by the fire. He looked around the room. No sign of Hiccup was in sight, yet his large black beast lay by the fire. So many things had changed in the past few years. Just 5 years ago Berk was regularly subject to dragon attacks. All until that fateful night when his son, **_his son_**, had shot down a Night Fury.** A Night Fury! **The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. And he had managed to hit the _only one in existence. _Hiccup the Useless, now Hiccup the Dragon Trainer. The Dragon Master. The Dragon Conqueror. Rider of the Night Fury. His son.

He had always loved his son dearly, but it had been especially hard once his beloved wife was taken. That was one of the worst things he had ever experienced...

_"Sound the alarm! Dragon attack!" Stoick bellowed, grabbing his trusty war hammer and charging towards a Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon blazed, growling at him menacingly as it narrowed it's eyes. Stoick gave a battle cry before crashing his hammer down upon it's large snout. The dragon screeched and reeled back in surprise and pain. It stared at him, unblinking. Stoick stared back, refusing to back down. For his people. For his family.__The dragon blew a curling cloud of smoke into the air, tilting it's head at him. Stoick raised his hammer, charging again. The dragon roared, flaming at him with rage. It charged, only to be met halfway by metal. They continued to duel, for their people (Er, dragons?). __Suddenly a scream pierced the air, followed by the wail of an infant. Stocik turned, his eyes growing wide. __"Valka." He whispered, dashing towards his family's home. He was nearly to the door when a large four-winged dragon cried out, bursting through the roof. Stoick's breath faltered when he saw the body dangling from it's claws. He plucked his small boy from the wooden cradle before turning and running in the direction the dragon had went. He slowed to a stop in the middle of town, staring helplessly at the orange sky. Completely useless while his wife, the mother of his child, was carried away. Destined for death. He felt alone, despite the war occurring around him and the tiny child in his arms.__His child. He was so small, almost sickly. But he had been born healthy. It would be a miracle if he made it to his first birthday. Even if he did, his size would prevent him from so much later in his life. __He looked down at his son, swiping a large finger over the cut on his chin. It continued to bleed, no matter how many times he brushed the blood away. It would probably scar later on. He gazed up at the sky, at the black clouds of smoke that rose from his village. That was the day he realized how hard being a father really was. That day changed everything._

"Hiccup! Ah!" Stoick furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to look towards the loft. A series of giggled sounded from the loft.

Stoick felt his heart stop. _His boy... Astrid Hofferson... No, he was just a boy still! Only 19 years old!_

"HICCUP!" _Were they...?_

"And you said that I was weak!" He heard his son laugh.

He heard the bed creak upstairs rhythmically, his footsteps growing quicker as he travelled up the steps to Hiccup's room.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that you could keep it up for so long." Astrid replied.

Stoick's eyes grew wide, wishing he could erase that sentence from his memory, perhaps this entire day instead. He rushed into Hiccup's room, taken back at the sight. Hiccup, fully clothed, tickling Astrid, who was also fully clothed. The two laughing young adults were playfully wrestling on the bed. Hiccup looked up. "Oh! Hey dad." He said nonchalantly. Stoick nodded, his face becoming a crimson color at his embarrassment. How could he think that Hiccup would do such a thing? His son was probably still a- "Dad? You okay?" Hiccup asked, climbing off of his girlfriend. Stoick nodded again before turning on his heel, needing to get out of the house and get a drink. After a few moments the two younger Vikings began to laugh. "Did you see his face?!" Astrid giggled. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I think he just had a heart attack!" He laughed. Astrid laughed harder. "If only he knew..." She trailed off, climbing into Hiccup's lap. She closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his. "Now, where were we?" She asked deviously. "I think right about here." Hiccup said, rolling on top of her and kissing her passionately.

I'm back! Hey guys, I know it's incredibly short (like most of my oneshots), but I hope it was worth reading. I might consider extending it, but only if I get a minimum of 5 reviews. And, if there are any authors out there that have moe experience, critique me! I'm always trying to improve my writing, and better writing means more stories! Please, send me story prompts! Just review! Oh, and if you haven't, check out my other stories!

Now go! Review!

_Shadowgirl996_


End file.
